Omnitrix Battles Season 1: Episode 9
The Water Stone Sarth: Man! I can't believe that Searscorch is back again! This is like, the 3rd time! (Grena walks in and sits next to Sarth) Grena: Gram needs us. (They both leave the room and go to the center of the building) Gram: Searscorch is after the Water Stone, hidden in the Atlantic Ocean. Get ready. (Sarth grabs the Magidough, and it builds the Omnisuit around him.) Sarth: All ready. End Scene Theme Song Plays (Shows Grena and Sarth flying to the Ocean) Sarth: The Omnisuit will convert the water that flows into my suit into oxygen. You'll have to become water-breathing aliens. Grena: Why can't you just take some of the dough off and build one for me, like the Fire Stone Battle? Sarth: MY SUIT! That was an exception. (Sarth puts a piece of the dough into Grena's Omnitrix.) Grena: What did you do? Sarth: Now it won't time out until I take it out. I will take it out after this mission. End Scene (Shows Grena and Sarth jumping into the ocean. A green flash of light comes from the lake, and Grena morphs into a fish) Ripjaws: Ripjaws! Now I know why Ben 10 says his aliens names! It's fun! (Shows Ripjaws and Sarth going down deeper into the ocean. A grumble comes from the ocean) Sarth: I feel we're not alone. Oh well! What could possibly go wrong? End Scene (Shows Ripjaws and Sarth fighting a giant snake) Ripjaws: This is what could go wrong! Fighting Aquasake the snake! Come on! Change! Sarth: Please be a good one! (Sarth morphs into a yellow star) Starshower: Starshower! (Starshower duplicates into 10 stars) Starshower: Stars! Go inside him and use your Shooting Star attack to blow him up! (The stars fly inside Aquasake. Aquasake glows, and he blows up. Starshower becomes Sarth) Sarth: Well, that was a close one! Oh no! (Closes up on the Omnisuit to show a crack.) End Scene (Omnisuit bursts open. Sarth gasps for breath, until he passes out) Ripjaws: Sarth! (Ripjaws picks up Sarth, and carries him. She spots a core in the middle of the ocean. She swims as fast as she can to the core, and climbs in, and reverts, and puts Sarth down. She puts a machine on Sarth) Grena: Sarth? Can you hear me? Sarth:..........Ugh.........Had a dream......I was a fairy princess. Grena: I know. I put a dream reader on you. I'm posting it online. Sarth: Aw! No fair! (Evil laughter comes from the core.) Searscorch: Ha ha! Foolish people! While you were coming here.....(Pulls a stone out of his pocket) Searscorch: ....I obtained the Water Stone! Ha Ha Haaaaaaaaaaa! End Scene (Grena and Sarth stare at Searscorch. Grena morphs into a character with three big water tanks, while Sarth becomes a star.) Watawata: Watawata! Starshower: Starshower! (Watawata shoot scalding water at Searscorch, while Starshower does his Shooting Star attack. Searscorch redirects the water at Starshower, who falls into the ocean. Watawata: Sarth! (She shoots water at Searscorch, who puts the stone in front of him, and the stone absorbs her water. Searscorch: Huh! This thing can absorb water! (Searscorch jumps into the ocean. The ocean starts to drain) End Scene Watawata: Sarth! Searscorch's stone is draining the ocean! We have to get out! (Watawata and Starshower fly out of the ocean. They stare at the empty crater that used to be the ocean) Watawata: Don't worry! I have a tank full of salt water! (Watawata fills the ocean back up. The camera points to the sky) Sarth: So....how many people watched that video? Grena: Not many. Only 999,999,999! Sarth: Aw man! Episode ends Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes